Break and Enter
by LollyRabbit
Summary: Hinata learns the consequences of sneaking into someone else's room. SasuHina. Two-shot. R&R.


**A/N: **I can't believe how long I haven't written SasuHina for D:  
I found this on my hard drive in my incompleted stories folder so I decided to edit and upload it. It should be a two-shot by the looks of it. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was a fairly nice day. There were a few clouds in the sky but the sun filtered a warm, calming light through the dusty corridors. Aside from the occasional bristle of leaves outside and some distant background noise, the hallways were quiet. There was no frantic stampede of rowdy teenage boys, no footballs zooming through the windows. Overall, the dorms had a serene feel about them. Which was extremely rare considering it was the _boys' _dorm.

But that was the last thing on Hinata's mind at that moment.

She was amidst a battle.

'_Open it. You'll never get another chance like this again. Go on. I won't tell.' _

'_No! Respect his privacy; you wouldn't like someone snooping through your stuff.' _

'_It's only a violation of privacy if he finds out. Which he won't. Because nobody's around." _

'_Trespassing is illegal. You could get in serious trouble.'_

'_Oh, live a little. There's no harm in taking a peek.'_

'_Walk away now, Hinata.' _

She stood with her back pressed against the corridor wall, toes curled as her mind played ping pong.

It had started off with a cold. Not Hinata, being a Hyuuga she was very germ-conscious. It was Kiba. He'd been absent from classes for almost a week and Hinata had finally managed to muster up the courage to venture into the boys' dormitory to pay him a visit. With a bag of vitamin c enriched snacks and dog treats (for Akamaru, not Kiba) along with a box of Kleenex she'd set off through the hallways. Only to come across the door that belonged to her beloved.

Hinata had always had sharp, observant eyes- ironic considering she was often mistaken for a blind person. It didn't take her long to notice that the tiny silver knob below the door handle was turned ever-so-slightly to the left. Meaning that the door hadn't been properly locked. And no-one was inside.

It took all the restraint Hinata had not to fling the door open there and then.

Thus the internal debate began. She wanted to respect Naruto's privacy of course. She really did. But another part of her wanted to intrude. She'd always been curious as to what his room was like. What kind of posters did he have? What did his carpet feel like? What did it smell like…..

But then again what if she saw something she didn't want to see? Like a framed photo of Sakura...or his boxers. Oh, if she were to accidentally stumble across his underwear she'd be infinitely grossed out. After all, Hinata Hyuuga was not a pervert. Especially when it concerned Naruto.

Yes, coming across his underwear would definitely be disgusting.

Disgusting.

She sighed, dropping the bag of goods to rake a hand across her face.

Why did she have to take the route past Naruto's dorm? If she had taken the elevator like a normal person then she wouldn't be having this problem. She'd be sitting on Kiba's bed drinking orange juice, listening to his complaints about not being able to go outside. But nope. She _had _to cut through the first floor, she just _had _to.

And this left her with the question: "Should I open it?"

Hinata already knew the right answer to that question. The answer was no. If she opened that door, she would be invading Naruto _and _his roommate's privacy. She was raised not to snoop around and to keep to herself. To mind her own business. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. She should just leave, walk right past his door and forget she even considered breaking and entering. Well, entering, since Naruto had already taken the 'breaking' part away.

Then again, when would she have an opportunity like this again? She hardly talked to Naruto anymore. It wasn't as if they had anything in common, especially since they hadn't been placed in any of the same classes this semester. The miserable reality of it was that she probably wasn't ever going to be invited into his room. On top of that he had Sasuke Uchiha for a room-mate, who was sharp and organised. It would be unlikely that she'd find his door unlocked and unattended again while they were both away at football practise.

Sure, curiosity may have killed the cat but the cat died nobly.

After making that decision, Hinata's hand moved on its own accord and turned the door handle, pushing the door open just enough so she could slip inside.

Gently closing the door shut behind her, Hinata laid eyes on the very room that belonged to none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The same boy who'd stolen her heart the day he'd asked if she was going to finish off her ramen. The same boy who'd hardly spared her a glance when they happened to be placed in the same math class last semester. The same boy who happened to be a total slob who left his unwashed clothes lying in a pile next to his beside-table and a slice of last night's meat-lovers pizza on top of his duvet.

Hinata winced. It wasn't as if she didn't expect him to be messy. She just didn't think it would be this _bad_. Then again, maybe that was only because it was a complete contrast to the other side of the room. Presumably Sasuke's side, which was practically spotless. The bed was made, the sheets were fresh and all his clothes were in his draws- as expected of an Uchiha.

At that moment, Hinata spotted a bookshelf located above Naruto's bed. She smiled in excitement. _He likes to read? Maybe I can find out what kind of books Naruto-kun enjoys reading, then I can read them and we'll finally have something in common! _

Hinata hurried over to the book-shelf, hooking her finger into the spine of the first book that caught her eye- bright orange, Hinata really did love books with colourful covers. Only before she removed the book from the shelf, she halted.

_This is bad. I'm going too far, aren't I..._

She quickly turned away from the book shelf and headed towards the door. She wouldn't like it if someone was snooping around in her room, so what gave her the right to do so to Naruto? She'd gotten what she'd wanted anyway. A look at Naruto's room was enough to satisfy her curiosity and she hadn't really seen anything that interesting. Except the suspicious looking blue mouldy substance festering itself on Naruto's pizza, of course.

Yes, it was definitely time to leave. It would probably be a good idea to lock the door too, just in case- SHE BANGS, SHE BANGS! OH BABY, WHEN SHE MOVES, SHE MOVES, I GO CRAZY 'CAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE A FLOWER BUT SHE STINGS LIKE A BEE, LIKE EVERY GIRL IN HIST-O-RY.

Hinata leapt in the air in fright at the obnoxiously loud and cheesy music blaring from the phone that she recognised as Naruto's, sitting on his bedside table.

Luckily, the song stopped before it started up on another set of 'She bangs'. Despite her resolve not snoop any further, Hinata couldn't resist checking who it was. She picked up the cell-phone and checked the screen, her mood drooping.

There it was, in bolded letters: Sakura. The name was accompanied with a picture of the pink-haired girl frowning slightly at the lens of the camera. Even when she wasn't smiling, Sakura was pretty. The little symbol at the bottom right corner of the screen indicated that he had her on speed dial.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

She was about to put the phone down but suddenly the message popped up on the screen.

**Don't forget about meeting up for milkshakes! Invite Sasuke and all 3 of us can go :) **

Hinata sighed. She was probably talking about the new milkshake place that had opened up next to Ichiraku. Kiba had said it was good and she was dying to try it. She could only dream of going there with Naruto, yet all Sakura had to do was flick him a text message and BAM. A date. Of course, she invited Sasuke along but it was unlikely that he'd end up going since he didn't seem to like sweets. She barely knew Sasuke and she was aware of this tidbit of information.

Sakura and Naruto would end up at the milkshake bar, just the two of them. They'd sit on the squishy red stools and share a milkshake large enough that not even Naruto would be able to finish. And as they paid for their oversized strawberry beverage, the middle-aged woman working there would gush about how cute they were together. Because they _were _cute together. They shared banter together. Sakura could effortlessly hold a conversation with him without blushing, stuttering or fainting. Naruto enjoyed her company. He teased her and always seemed to smiling when she was around.

They were so devastatingly perfect together it made her want to cry.

_I really don't have a chance at the moment. _

And with that, Hinata strode towards the door once again. She liked Naruto, she really did and she was desperate to know more about him. But she wasn't going to raid his room to find that out. She'd do it her own way- by mustering up the courage to talk to him. She'd show him what she had to offer him, she'd become a worthy competitor for Naruto's heart. Just as worthy as Sakura.

Watch out Sakura Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga is rising to the challenge. The old, meek, shy, word-fumbling Hinata is no more! This is the new Hinata Hyuuga. She's strong, courageous, confident, fearless and-

"Naruto, you idiot. I told you to lock the door." Sasuke's voice sounded as the door knob turned, and the door began to open.

Hinata squealed (on the inside) in fright and immediately ducked and rolled beneath Sasuke's bed . There was no way she was going underneath Naruto's. She may have had a crush on Naruto, but Sasuke's hygiene won out easily. She clutched her knees and curled herself up in a ball, trying to stop herself from having a panic attack.

_How embarrassing! He's supposed to be at football practise until six o'clock! If I go out there, I'm going to look like some kind of stalker! I'll never have a chance with Naruto then!_

As Sasuke and Naruto entered the room, Hinata tried her best to quietly slide herself further back towards the wall to decrease the chances of being caught. She managed to press her back right up against the wall, but the only problem was that the bed was lower, making it harder to breathe.

There had to be a way that she could explain being underneath the bed... Checking for bed-bugs?

Sleep-walking? She was wandering around in the basement of the building when she came across a trap door on the ceiling. She climbed up the ladder, opened it and ended up beneath Sasuke's bed?

Her face went bright red, just imagining explaining any one of those to Naruto. NO. Those were all _terrible _excuses. Her only hope was that they'd both leave the room so she could quietly escape.

"Meh, it's not like anyone'd break in anyway. What do we have in here to steal?" Naruto shrugged, settling himself down on his bed with a loud creak. Hinata heard Sasuke sigh.

"I couldn't care less about anyone stealing anything, it's those annoying girls. If you leave the door unlocked, they'll go through my stuff and a day later I'll find lipstick marks on my boxers and maybe even a girl camping out underneath my bed." He explained. Hinata's heart almost flew out of her chest as she saw his socked feet stop beside the bed, as if contemplating checking beneath.

Luckily, being physically worn-out, Sasuke decided against it and rested himself on his bed. Relief filtered through her body for a few moments, until the bed caved in on top of her from Sasuke's weight. She had to hold in a squeal as the mattress was pressed against her face.

_Gah, I can hardly breathe! Please Sasuke-san, go sit on the bean-bag or the desk-chair! Please get off the bed!_

Unfortunately, Sasuke did not obey Hinata's silent pleads and moved himself further towards the wall, his butt effectively pushing against Hinata's head. Hinata suppressed another frantic wail and accidentally breathed in a cloud of dust, which meant she had to stop herself from coughing as well as being crushed by Sasuke's butt.

"Oh poor Sasuke, it's so horrible that girls practically throw themselves at your feet. I feel so sorry for you." Naruto said, loading on the sarcasm. Sasuke did his trademark eye-roll and "Hn" before sitting up properly and leaning his back against the wall.

"Whatever," He said, "Just make sure you lock it next time. Are you going to have a shower? You smell really bad. If Kiba were in here, he'd be unconscious." Sasuke wrinkled up his nose as Naruto frowned, sniffing his own arm-pits.

"I have bit of BO but that's it. I think the smells coming from the apple-pie I left on my bed." The blonde explained and Hinata winced. That was _pie_? She could've sworn it was pizza. Ugh, the rotting-pie-smell mixed the sweat of the two boys in the room was beginning to seep underneath the bed. Hinata didn't know how long she could stand it for.

"Have a shower anyway," Sasuke told him, "And clean up your shit."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his nagging room-mate and went to his draws. He pulled out a clean set of clothes and an orange bath-towel with yellow ducks swimming just above the seam.

"Fine, I'll go have one at Kiba's. We've run out of hand-soap so I'll just nick some from his cabinet again. Do we need anything else?" Naruto asked and paused as Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, can you grab some tooth-paste? And shampoo that _isn't _designed for dogs."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry okay? I'll read the label properly next time. Oh, and what should I tell Kiba this time? That our water's run out?"

"No, you've used that one too many times. Just tell him I'm in the shower and you're in a hurry because you've got a date with Sakura." Sasuke answered and Naruto's eyes lit up, a thought popping in his mind.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Sakura, she wanted to go to the new milkshake place in town. You coming?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You know how much I hate sugary dairy products."

"Eh, don't be such a kill-joy Teme," Naruto scolded him and Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him.

"Won't it be more beneficial for you if I don't come? Don't you want to be alone with Sakura?" The raven-haired boy asked and Hinata suddenly became more interested in the conversation.

"What are you talking about? If you don't come, Sakura'll make me pay!" Naruto complained. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. If she had heard with her own ears Naruto's confession of the feelings he held towards Sakura, she'd probably lose all confidence.

"You're such a cheapskate." Sasuke spat and Naruto chuckled.

"Says the guy who came up with idea of stealing toiletries from Kiba to save money." He said, heading towards the door, a grin spreading across his face. Sasuke glared in return, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's revenge for all the food he's stolen from our cupboard and that time Akamaru decided to take a shit on our carpet. Which I had to clean up." Sasuke justified.

Naruto ignored him as he flounced out the door, his clothes bundled up in his arms and a bag tucked beneath his armpit.

"Cheapskate!" He chirped, shutting the door before Sasuke could reply.

Hinata felt a bit of the nervousness drift out of her stomach after Naruto had left.

_Okay, Naruto-kun's gone. Now, if only Sasuke-san would get up and leave for some rea-EEP!_

Sasuke's socks suddenly came into view as he got up off the bed and stretched his arms. For a few moments, she thought he had heard her breathing and had gotten up to check underneath the bed. Instead, he walked over to his draws and pulled out a plain navy-blue towel from the bottom draw.

Hinata inwardly cheered, finding it more comfortable now that Sasuke's butt wasn't squashing her head. _He's going to have a shower! Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you so much Kami, I am forever in your debt!  
_  
Hinata couldn't help but let a tired yet victorious grin form on her face as the Uchiha sauntered into the bathroom, the towel slung over his shoulder. She was tempted to sprint out the door at that moment but decided against it- just in case she tripped up on something or made a loud noise. She didn't want Sasuke hearing her.

She listened carefully to the silence, noting the light, distance footsteps from the bathroom. That's when she heard it. The blissful sound of water drilling against the cold metal of the shower-floor. Waiting for a few moments to give him time to step into the shower, Hinata finally decided it was time to sprint towards freedom.

Without peeking out to check if the coast was clear, Hinata began to climb out from underneath the bed. She dug her hands into the carpet as she tried to squeeze out of there. It was a tough job, since the bed was so low and her chest was pressed right up against the floor painfully. However, she managed to get her torso out successfully and wriggled her legs in turn.

She grinned, realising that she only had a few steps until freedom. Then she could put this whole thing behind her and never remember it agai-"What are you doing?"

Hinata's heart stopped at the voice.

_No, no, no, no, no! Oh God, no!_

Fingers trembling, Hinata slowly looked up to see where the voice had come from. Surely enough, it had come from the Uchiha, standing at the bathroom door with a towel knotted around his waist. His dark eyes were wide, questioning and almost as horrified as Hinata's were.

_He asked you a questioned Hinata! Say something! Don't just stand there gawping at his abs! Open your mouth and explain!_

"I-I, U-um, A-Ano, I-I c-can exp-plain, S-sasuke-san.." Was all that emanated from her mouth. Her face, no scratch that, her _whole body_ felt like it was going red. Blushing, from head to toe. She'd thought she'd gotten rid of that stupid stuttering habit! Why did it have to come back now? Of all times?

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her. It was obvious her word-fumbling was making him impatient. After Hinata had spent about a minute staring at the carpet and fiddling with the hem of her cardigan, Sasuke frowned at her.

"Well?" He prompted and Hinata looked back up at him, onyx eyes meeting with lilac.

Looking him in the eyes definitely was not helping. How could one person be so intimidating? Hinata couldn't understand how the best friend of the bright, chirpy Naruto Uzumaki could be so...not bright and chirpy. His cold stare made her want to crawl back underneath the bed again, which she was actually beginning to consider.

"I-I, W-well," She began, a thousand thoughts whirling through her brain a second.

"W-well, you see, I-I was wandering a-around in the basement and I-I came across a trap door which-"She was halted when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her impatiently.

"I didn't peg you to be a _fan-girl._" He said, heaving bitter emphasis upon the term 'fan-girl'. Hinata's face went even redder. If that was even possible.

"I-I'm n-not a fan-girl!" She squeaked, clenching her hands and turning her face to the wall so she wouldn't have to look at him. If she looked at him, she would probably freeze; that's how scary Sasuke Uchiha was. It wasn't fair that even though he was almost completely naked he did not appear vulnerable whatsoever. In fact, he looked even scarier with his sculpted arms, chest, abs and _body _on display. If it was the other way around and Hinata was in the towel, she would have probably fainted by now.

"Then what are you doing underneath my bed?" He asked patiently, folding his arms across his bare chest.

Hinata's brain scrambled to find a way to explain her position that didn't make her sound like some sort of creepy stalker maniac.

"I-I was just…" She began, eyes focusing intently on the wallpaper. She didn't dare look at him. His nakedness made her feel even more nervous.

"I was…" At this point it felt as if someone had pressed a hot iron against her face. She was overheating and the way he was staring at her from the corner of her vision was making her feel nauseous. Seeming to notice her discomfort, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Hyuuga?" He asked but by this time his voice had faded into the recess of Hinata's mind. The room swung in front of her eyes until it became a dizzying, out of focus kaleidoscope of shapes and colours.

"Hyuuga?" He repeated sharply but this time Hinata didn't hear it because her head had hit the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologise for the lack of fluff but I kinda suck at that so yeah. I hope you liked it, I haven't posted a SasuHina fic in Kami-knows-how-long. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought of it. Both critique and compliments are welcome :3


End file.
